Sundelly Sun
by Carol Machado
Summary: Nos últimos anos, milhares de problemas me cercaram, e com a ajuda de todos, nós conseguimos vencê-los. Mas, qual a melhor estratégia a ser tomada pra vencer, quando o seu oponente de tormento, é a sua própria filha?
1. Prefácio

A tranqüilidade nunca foi minha companheira. Confesso que desde eu vim morar em Forks, as confusões e problemas vinham até a mim como se tivessem sofrendo algum tipo de força magnética. Nesses últimos anos, milhares de problemas me cercaram, e com a ajuda de todos, nós conseguimos vencê-los. Mas, qual a melhor estratégia a ser tomada pra vencer, quando o seu oponente de tormento, é a sua própria filha?


	2. O Começo

Capítulo 1 – O começo (BPOV)

As coisas estavam correndo muito bem e bastante calmas, nem parecia que era a minha vida. Tudo bem que eu já não atraio tantos problemas assim, já não sou mais esse ímã de confusão, mas, comparando esse verão com os meus últimos, minha vida ta sem ação. Meu marido, que depois de todo o último conflito com os Volturi, enfim, eu consegui me referir ao Edward dessa maneira, continua ao meu lado, fazendo de tudo para animar nossa eternidade.

Renesmee cresceu o bastante para aparentar ter 12 anos. Conseguimos, graças à ajuda e dedicação de Rosalie e Esme, ensiná-la a se comportar diante dos humanos. Renesmee já não estava crescendo de forma tão avassaladora, já estava indo à escola e já tinha um grupo de amigos. Estávamos sentados na sala, assistindo TV e fazendo umas leituras.

- Mamãe? A Bruna me convidou para...

- Nessie, não. – Edward interrompeu-a sem ao menos esperá-la concluir o que estava tentando dizer.

Renesmee o olhou com o rosto avermelhado de raiva e começou a chorar. Mas não um choro de tristeza ou de dor, um choro de raiva, começou a gritar e a fazer escândalos no meio da sala do nosso pequeno e aconchegante chalezinho. Na verdade, eu não entendi ao certo o que estava acontecendo. O que Edward tinha negado a nossa Nessie? Como ele poderia ter negado algo que desencadeou todo esse escândalo?

- Edward, o que está havendo?

- Renesmee ia pedir pra ir a uma festa de pijamas na casa de uma Bruna.

- E você negou? – fiquei meio abismada com a reação de Edward. Ele que sabia contornar tão bem as situações, bastante sábio e inteligente. Mas em uma coisa ele era tão inexperiente quanto eu, cuidar de uma filha.

- Claro. Perigoso demais.

- Você sempre estraga tudo! Não vai ser perigoso nem nada, vai ser uma coisa normal! Que pessoas normais fazem! E tem o Jake, ele pode ficar por perto. Ele sempre me protege – Nessie procurou os melhores argumentos pra convencê-lo, mas não adiantaria, Edward não mudaria de idéia.

Eu olhava pra Nessie, minha pequena e recém revoltada Nessie, e tentava procurar o perigo que Edward achava sobre a festinha que ela queria ir. Afinal, ela poderia ir e, se o problema for o tempo de permanência, nós poderíamos ir buscá-la ao anoitecer. Não seria perigoso. E ainda tem o Jake, ele ficaria por perto, e sem reclamar nem um minuto. Saí do mundo dos meus pensamentos quando senti que Renesmee estava prestes a jogar algumas coisas pelo chão.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, não se atreva a jogar esse vaso no chão. – Edward levantou o seu olhar e a olhou com os olhos furiosos para Nessie.

- Eu não vou sair perdendo nada mesmo. E você sabe que eu vou jogar isso no chão.

- Não, Nessie. Não joga. – Tentei transparecer uma voz calma e segura. Poderia ir até ela e pegar o vaso que seria destruído em questão de segundos. Olhei pro Edward e vi que ele estava na mesma posição que eu havia visto há uns segundos atrás. Eu sentia que ele estava esperando a reação de Nessie. Não me levantei, continuei na minha mesma posição inicial também.

Em segundos, escutei o cintilar de cacos de vidro se espalhando pelo chão. Ao contrário da reação que eu esperava, Edward levantou-se bruscamente da poltrona e ficou ainda mais furioso. Eu não hesitei a correr e ficar entre Edward e Nessie.

- Calma amor. Ela não fez de propósito. Ela só ta irritada por que você não a deixou ir!

- Calma? Como assim calma? Ela me desrespeitou! Eu não neguei nada demais a ela, Renesmee tem que entender que ela não é uma criança normal, existem coisas que não dá pra fingir que não existe, Bella. Vai que aconteça algo, que ela deixe transparecer alguma coisa 'estranha' as amigas? Ou você pretende receber a visita dos Volturi novamente?

É, não tem como negar, o argumento dele foi bem convincente. A visita dos Volturi não era um evento para uma recepção calorosa. Mas o que iríamos fazer? Quer dizer, o que eu ia fazer?

- Tá bom Edward, eu vou conversar com a Nessie, e vou acalmá-la!

- Ah, você vai ter muito tempo pra conversar com ela... Renesmee vai ficar de castigo!

- Castigo? – 'Vampiros ficam de castigo?'. Tudo bem que eu era uma recém-criada e não tinha total conhecimento sobre isso, mas... Desde que eu conheci o meu marido, nunca vi um vampiro ficar de castigo. Castigo pra mim era definitivamente uma coisa humana.

- Isso, ela vai ter muito tempo pra pensar na besteira que fez. – Edward falava com a voz mais convincente que tinha. Eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar o que tinha acontecido. Renesmee tinha realmente passado dos limites.

Ao escutar a palavra 'castigo', Nessie ficou em choque. O escândalo que tinha cessado de repente retornou, e em questão de segundos ouviam-se gritos e mais gritos, e os passos duros de Renesmee indo pro quarto.

Eu já não sabia o que fazer. Estava aproveitando a minha força de recém-criada pra segurar Edward e evitar uma correria, que com certeza seria seguida de destruição em massa dos objetos frágeis sobre as mesinhas, por toda a casa. Pra melhorar a situação, a campainha toca. Edward não se moveu nem um passo, estava congelado olhando furiosamente pra Nessie, que ainda insistia em gritar. Pra minha sorte, a porta se abriu, eu conhecia aquele cheiro, era Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. 'Agora tudo vai melhorar', eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, não sabia até quando eu iria segurar o Edward, e o principal, não sabia como lidar com Renesmee.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rosalie perguntou com uma voz ríspida e ameaçadora. – O que vocês fizeram com a Nessie?

- Tia Rose, meu pai é um monstro chato! – Nessie gritava ainda mais, como se algo tivesse acontecido e a tivesse machucado intensamente. Tinha certeza que dava pra escutar os seus gritos a quilômetros de distância.

- Edward, Bella? O que você fizeram com Nessie? – Os olhos de Rosalie já estavam vermelhos, muito mais vermelhos do que o de Edward.

- Calma Rosalie, não fizemos nada com Renesmee. Na verdade, estávamos só conversando, não entendemos ao certo o que aconteceu que a fez ficar desse jeito.

- Eu odeio não poder ver Nessie direito. Até que ela cresça e fique em estado de permanência, Nessie é só um borrão pra mim. – Alice, que a cada dia ficava mais frustrada, falava como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse dela.

- Eu vou acalmá-la. – Em pouco menos de meio segundo, Jasper estava ao lado da sobrinha, tocando-a para deixá-la mais calma, e a fizesse para de gritar tanto.

Renesmee foi ficando mais calma, no seu rosto ainda restava as lágrimas e o sangue quente correndo em suas veias.

- Jasper, você poderia me ajudar com o Edward né? Eu não vou conseguir segurá-lo por mais tempo. – Senti um leve sorriso sarcástico no meu rosto. Edward olhava pra mim com uma cara de confuso. Confesso, eu aproveito muito da minha situação de mente fechada.

- Pode me soltar, Bella. Não vai acontecer mais nada. – Edward se livrou dos meus braços com rapidez. Por mais que eu tivesse força, eu ainda era bastante previsível pra ele.

- Vem cá, Nessie. Você vai dormir lá comigo hoje. – Rosalie pegou a mão de Renesmee e ia começar a correr para a 'casa branca' quando Edward se colocou entre a porta.

- Não Rosalie, Renesmee vai dormir aqui hoje. Aliás, hoje e por mais algumas semanas, Renesmee só sairá de casa para ir à escola, e da escola direto pra casa.

- Você está privando-a de sair? – Rosalie ficava cada vez mais irritada. Ela nunca deixaria o seu lado de 'melhor tia do mundo' pra Nessie. – Sai da frente, Edward. Ela vai dormir comigo hoje.

- Rosalie, desculpa me meter, mas, eu sou a mãe dela, e Edward é o pai. Não a muita coisa que você possa decidir em relação à Renesmee, muito menos exigir alguma coisa. – As palavras saíram meio que involuntárias da minha boca. Rosalie já não gostava de mim, agora, as coisas tinham ficado definitivamente piores.

- É, Jasper? Acho que eles vão precisar de mais ajudinha sua por aqui. – Alice falou com um tom engraçado que me fez sorrir mais uma vez.

- Rose, acho que Bella tem razão sobre isso. – Jasper tocou-a e logo a expressão de raiva de Rosalie sumia como se nunca tivesse existido ali. – Não podemos fazer nada que contrariem uma decisão deles, e além do mais, os dois estão de acordo com o que eles fizeram.

- Tá, tudo bem, então! Mas amanhã eu vou levá-la a escola, certo? Eu passo aqui pra pegar você bem cedo, ok Nessie? – Rosalie deu um beijo na testa de Nessie e Edward saiu da frente da porta, dando passagem aos nossos 'convidados'. Rosalie saiu rapidamente, numa velocidade que eu imaginava fosse ser a da luz. Logo em seguida, Alice e Jasper se despediram da gente com um tchau, e correram tão rápido quanto Rose.

- Enfim, paz e tranqüilidade! – respirei fundo, como se os meus pulmões precisassem de uma rajada extra de ar, como se meu pulmão precisasse desesperadamente de ar puro.

- Renesmee, vá direto pro seu quarto. Não quero ver você mais dando escândalos nessa noite. Sua cota de irritar os outros já acabou! – Edward que já havia ficado mais calmo, falou de uma forma fria e ríspida com Nessie.

Nessie seguiu para o seu quarto e bateu a porta com força. Olhei rapidamente pra Edward pra ver se isso o tinha afetado de alguma maneira, mas não. Ele estava mais calmo.

- Nunca pensei que Renesmee fosse ficar daquele jeito por causa de um não. Eu não fiz nada demais, era perigoso. Ela tinha que entender. – De repente, Edward franziu o nariz como se algo tivesse o incomodando muito. Respirei fundo também e senti esse cheiro azedo queimando minhas narinas. 'Jacob', pensei comigo mesma.

- Não acredito que depois de toda essa confusão, Renesmee não tenha entendido que ela está de castigo. – levantou-se do sofá em 1/8 segundos, prestes a ir ao quarto de Renesmee. Mais uma vez eu me coloquei em frente dele.

- Edward, não! Chega por hoje! – não sei de onde tirei aquele olhar, mas funcionou. Edward parece ter ficado com medo da minha cara de mandona. – Lembra-se de quando eu era humana e o Charlie me colocava de castigo? Você sempre estava no meu quarto depois da hora de se despedir 'oficialmente'.

- É, e se naquela época eu não precisasse me segurar tanto... aquelas paredes iam ter muita história pra contar! – Os dedos dele começaram a percorrer meus lábios, e deslizando ele se aproximou de mim. Senti uns impulsos elétricos percorrendo meu corpo, e me entreguei ao desejo.

- Edward, Nessie ainda tá acordada! – tentei protestar, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

- Nessie, Nessie. Tudo bem, mas quando ela for dormir você vai ficar me devendo uma horinha extra.

- Sim senhor! – respondi com uma continência.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Nem comentei nada no outro post, mas vcs sabem que eu sou meio retardada ainda pro FF né? Kkkkkk. Mas estamos, nós, aqui de novo postanto uma história pós BD. Espero que vocês gostem! :]]]_

_Xoxo_

_CarolMachado_


End file.
